To correlate fetal urine volume and fetal swallowing with amniotic fluid volume in healthy and fluid aberrent (polyhydramionic and oligohydramionic) pregnancies. To determine the pattern of newborn voiding following pregnancies with abnormal amniotic fluid volumes.